


Donald Duck's Date With Destiny!

by DippingSauce3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And Daisy back, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Donald Duck, But there's a reason behind it, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Doesn't mean you shouldn't read it, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt Donald Duck, I promise, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent Donald Duck, Romance, Sad Donald Duck, Secret Crush, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Which might not be very well-written, just a heads-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippingSauce3/pseuds/DippingSauce3
Summary: An enamored Storkules crashes Donald and Daisy’s pre-date at Starducks and declares his love for the temperamental duck, who angrily rebuffs his advances and severs his friendship with the immortal Olympian. Devastated, Storkules is eventually encouraged by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, to invite Donald over at a Greek restaurant and clarify things with him...which may or may not be a date.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Storkules, Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Lovebirds of a Feather!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you proceed onwards with the story, I must give a fair warning that this is the first fanfic I have written about DuckTales, and the second fanfic that I've written overall. Consequently, this might not be the most artfully-written literary work that you'll ever read. So please forgive me for any grammatical errors or inconsistencies that you notice throughout the story, if you will.
> 
> Additionally, this fanfic was inspired by fellow AO3 users Ninja_Librarian and greygoo's fanfics "Halloween in Duckburg!" and "Lay By Me", respectively. Furthermore, I may have also derived inspiration from other Dorkules (the ship name for Donald Duck/Storkules) fanfics on AO3, but I cannot remember them at the moment. I will also credit those once I do.
> 
> Now that I have stated what needed to be stated, please sit back, relax, grab a snack (or a whole damn meal!), and enjoy this fanfic!

> "I can only wonder how  
>  Touching you would make me feel  
>  But if I take that chance right now  
>  Tomorrow will you want me still"
> 
> \- Selena, "I Could Fall in Love"

“One Grande Komodo Dragon Blend for Donatello Duck and another Grande Komodo Dragon Blend for...Dizzy Duck?” struggled to announce the apathetic Starducks barista as she collocated the steaming coffee cups on the counter, before returning to her cellphone. Her name tag read, “ROXANNE”. 

“Thanks, ROX-anne” muttered Donald bitterly. He turned to proffer Daisy her respective cup. “I swear, they never get anyone’s name right.”

“Right…?” trailed off Daisy in agreement, concentrating on the name carelessly scribbled on her cup. “Hey, they actually got my name right this time. They just said it incorrectly.”

“Just my duckin’ luck then,” grumbled Donald as he escorted his date to the cafe’s outdoor patio. The clear, azure Duckburg skyline, coupled with the resplendent, yolky sun, gave most Starducks customers a reason to remain there and idle amongst themselves, or recap their lives with friends, a pastry or beverage of choice by their side. A few ducks even held dates there. 

You could already guess, then, what Donald and Daisy were doing there. By themselves.

“Forget about the misspelling, Donald,” pacified Daisy, placing her hand on Donald’s in a gesture of comfort, “we came here to know each other more...and also to drink overpriced dirt water.” 

She took a sip of her Dragon Blend and momentarily gagged.

“But mostly to get to know each other better.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” conceded Donald with a sip, “They only hire incompetent idiots in this joint anyways.”

“But enough about those baristas,” interjected Daisy, before Donald unleashed his rage upon unsuspecting, possibly underage, minimum-wage Starducks workers, “We came here to get to know each other better, remember?” 

Donald became florid at this mind-shattering revelation. “Right again, Daisy.”

“So tell me now, what do you do for a living?” 

“Ummm...I don’t...really feel…” He didn’t know how to break it to her that he was but a lowly houseboat owner.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you rather we not talk about that?” asked Daisy innocently. “We can always talk about something else instead.”

“I’d prefer that, yes,” acquiesced Donald, gulping down the last remaining drops of his Komodo Dragon Blend. 

“How about a more approachable topic? Like say...children? Do you happen to have any of your own?” 

Hearing this, Donald’s eyes promptly lit up. He had no biological children of his own to speak of, but this would be the perfect opportunity to bring up his beloved triplet nephews, Huey, Dewey, Louie. And if anybody loved to ramble at length about their nephews, it was Donald Flauntleroy (yes, that’s actually his middle name,  _ live with it _ ) Duck.

“None that I can call my own,” Donald had to confess, “although I do have triplet nephews who I’m super-duper close to. Their names are: Huey, Dewey, and Louie, in order of birth. Huey is the oldest and definitely the smartest out of the bunch. He’s also really fastidious and cautious when it comes to planning a project or event, and he never leaves home without his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. Dewey is the more adventurous and capricious triplet. He’s the most similar to his mother. And Louie’s just laid-back and very ambitious. I have so many baby stories and pictures of those three. Would you like to hear about them?”

Daisy merely bowed to him and placed her chin on top of her clasped hands, basking in Donald’s rousing appreciation of his nephews. She didn’t care what he talked about, so long as she could perceive the dulcet tone of his voice. It both soothed and relaxed her, with the cool zephyr breeze and the warm afternoon sunshine only adding to this. Although she didn’t want to admit it just yet, Daisy was slowly but surely falling in love with Donald Flaunteroy (you will never unsee his middle name. Ever. Don’t even try at this point.) Duck.

Unbeknownst to our two lovebirds, a broad, muscular figure was observing them from a safe distance, hiding fruitlessly behind a skeletal birch tree. He had initially been strolling through the outdoor patio following a grueling morning workout at Glomgold’s Gym, conveniently located within the same public square as Starducks, expecting to have a nice, therapeutic bath once he got home. 

Only, those plans were derailed by the sighting of one Donald Duck.

The immortal god halted in his tracks and surreptitiously (or as surreptitiously as you can when you’re as colossal as Storkules) hid behind the first tree he saw. He was captivated by the presence of the hapless duck, who seemed more gregarious and lively than Storkules had ever seen him. This delighted the Greek deity, who thought the other duck now looked much more handso-er, approachable, than usual. 

Oh, who am I kidding? The Olympian was head-over-heels, gaga, crazy positively  _ in  _ love with Donald Duck.

“Oh Friend Donald, hath Aphrodite herself induced me into a state of complete and utter limerence for thee? For whensoever I behold thy staggering beauty, I doth find it difficult to respire or even conduct myselfe adequately! Even the fairest maiden in Ithaquack paleth in comparison to thyself, with thy delicately-shaped beak and stunning graphite eyes. And what exceptional abilities thou possess! Dearest Donald, thou hath imprisoned me in a labyrinth, whence only thou can liberate me from with a confirmation of thy reciprocation for my love towards thee. Therefore, I shall henceforth seeketh to receiveth said affirmation. Donald Darling, here I come!”

On that note, Storkules, God of Strength and Heroes, bravely approached the love of his life, Donald Duck, with only his grit encouraging him and nothing else.

Donald admired Daisy from afar as she headed towards the cafe’s indoor restroom, mentally complementing her gorgeous appearance in addition to her fiery temper. In that moment, he considered himself the luckiest duck in the world for getting a hen as beautiful as Daisy Duck. It seemed like where relationships were concerned, he had struck it lucky.  _ Take that, Gladstone, and shove it down your tail feather.  _

Feeling really content with himself, Donald downed the last of his coffee and threw the now-empty cup into a trash can 20 feet away from him. Well, attempted to, at least. But his bad luck prevailed here, and the cup bounced off the can before landing on the floor. Donald cursed like a sailor (wait, didn’t he used to be a sailor?) under his breath, then walked over to pick up the cup, lest he get accused of littering. 

“In you go,” stated Donald in a commanding tone. He began returning to his and Daisy’s table, but he didn’t get very far before he suddenly got tackled by a powerful force, knocking him into the ground.

“Hey, what’s the big idea—oh, it’s _you_.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Divine Intervention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Welcome back! Although I originally planned to publish this chapter on Wednesday, I had to move it up 2 days due to some unforeseen circumstances pertaining to time. Please forgive me if you believed it would be published earlier than anticipated. But without further ado, I present to you, chapter 2 of "Donald Duck's Date With Destiny!"

> "I'm feeling it like  
>  I just need to speak my brain  
>  Yes I know it might seem like  
>  I'm going to cause you pain (yeah)  
>  Boy you got to realize  
>  I've got to get all this crazy  
>  I've got to lose my cool"
> 
> \- Amber Mark, "Lose My Cool"

“Hmm! Ha-ha! Hyah! Ha-ha! Huzzah! Kyah! By the grace of Aphrodite, doth I considereth myself most fortuitous to haveth encountered thee, friend Donald, at this fine establishment,” exclaimed Storkules ebulliently as he repeatedly rolled back and forth on the floor and embraced his best friend in the whole wide world, Donald Duck. He had squeezed him so tightly that the unfortunate duck felt as though he would meet an untimely end in the chiseled arms of the divine stork. 

_ What an embarrassing way to go,  _ reflected Donald glumly to himself.

After much straining, the sailor-suited duck managed to successfully worm his way out of Storkules’ muscular arms. He got up and dusted himself off, then stared Storkules down. 

“Why do you always have to greet me like that?” he demanded to know. “Ever heard of a simple handshake?”

_ But however willeth I savor thy carnal warmth?  _ “What is this handshake you speak of, noble Donald?”

“Ah, forget about it,” Donald dismissed abruptly, surveying the Starducks building impatiently.  _ What’s taking you so long, Daisy? _ “Just leave. Now.”

“But why must you insist on my sudden departure, dear Donald?” interrogated Storkules woefully, dejected at his crush’s flippancy. 

“Because—”

“Who is this, Donald?”

Both drakes turned to see Daisy standing, with arms akimbo, before them, a quizzical look on her face. She wore the same outfit that she had worn at Emma Glamour’s It-List Party: the pink overcoat, accompanied by the black buttons; the black high-heeled shoes with the bows atop; and finally, the black ankle bands. Even her swirly hair was, once more, held back by a ribbon bow. The only disparity between then and now was the noticeable lack of make-up. You see, Daisy had chosen not to apply make-up for her coffee date with Donald, preferring instead to see how the hapless uncle of three viewed her without it. Hitherto, he seemed just as entranced with her pulchritude as he had been the first time around. So was this other duck beside him, who she presumed to be an old friend of Donald’s. Or a random  _ Percy Quackson  _ cosplayer he ran into. 

Donald gave a long, weary sigh. “Daisy, meet Storkules, an old friend of mine from my adventuring days. Storkules, meet Daisy...my date.”

Storkules sensed his pride crumble into pieces from underneath him, the realization of what Donald was doing at Starducks settling in. He hadn’t gone there to mingle with a friend, or even to unwind alone. He had intended to go there on a date. And with an attractive maiden, no less. What was more, Donald had failed to disclose that he possessed supernatural abilities, almost as if he didn’t care about the latter’s divine status.

Daisy, on the other hand, swooned over the epithet Donald bestowed upon her.

“Storkules here just came by to say hello,” Donald further explained, “and was just on his way out. Isn’t that right, Storkules?”

“Bu-bu-but…” stammered Storkules in protest. 

“But what? What is it, Storkules? What’s so important that you had to interrupt my date with Daisy, huh?”

Storkules merely stared at him with an anguished expression on his face. 

“It’s fine Donald. If he wants to, he can stay here to catch up with you, and I can just leave right now. We—”

“No, stay here, Daisy. I still want to go on with our date. But first...what is it exactly that you want to tell me, Storkules? Speak up, I don’t have all the time in the world.”

The death-immune duck directed his gaze to the ground.

“Forgiveth me, friend Donald, for my confession, which will bringeth about a cataclysmic end to our marvelous comradery,” he forewarned ominously, his breathing becoming increasingly shallow.

“What in the world are you talking about, you big palooka?”

“Friend Donald,” Storkules mustered weakly, puling emanating from his beak, “Thou hath amazed me with your gallantry, your ingenuity, your resourcefulness, your virtue...every trait that I scoureth for in a potential partner, thou encompass all of them. And while I initially admired thee as a mere ‘friend’ of thine, I realizeth that I long to admireth thou as something more...something more intimate, I suppose. But alas, I standeth no chance with thou, for you clearly favor this here fair maiden over the likes of perhaps any other duck in the world. Nevertheless, in the event that thou wisheth to see me no more, I consider it necessary to perform this grand gesture of romantic reciprocity upon your countenance, as a lasting impression of my fondness for you.”

On a whim, Storkules lifted a bewildered Donald off the ground and grinned wryly at him, solely adding to Donald’s consternation. Then he brought the former sailor closer to him and kissed him passionately on the beak, unleashing years of dormant amorosity out into the open.

“My beloved Donald, I am enamoured, infatuated, besotted, with thee, though it appears thou doth not feel the same for me. Ergo, I must depart forevermore. Farewell, my concupiscent companion. Give my best regards to your nephews and the rest of your fantastical family.” The heartsick Olympian afterwards gently placed Donald back onto the ground and departed with a hefty gait, shoulders slumped and head hanging low.

Originally, Donald contemplated his Herculean friend agape, indefinite on how to respond to such a fervent profession of love directed towards him. It had unnerved Daisy insofar she meditated whether to dial 911 or yell at him, but she discarded both ideas when suddenly:

“Are you ducking kidding me? That’s why you barged into my date with Daisy for? To tell me you loved me? You could have waited until our date was over so you could have confessed in private. But no, you had to grandstand in front of every-ducking-one in Ducksburg about how you love me so much. Oh, you’re going to get it now, Storkules, just you—” 

“Donald! Enough of that!” 

Donald stopped short of rolling his sleeves up and turned to meet Daisy’s frown.

“I can’t believe you, Donald. How could you respond like that to your impressively massive friend who was just pouring his heart out? The least you could have done was politely reject him and remain friends with him. Not tear into him and ruin your friendship in the process. I thought you were better than that, Donald. Where’s the generous, empathetic, avuncular duck I met at Emma Glamour’s party? Guess I was wrong about you, like all the other times I dated deceptive drakes of your kind. Don’t ever try to contact me again.” She took the slip of paper with her phone number on it and shredded it into little bitty pieces. “Oh, and I almost forgot.” She grabbed Donald’s cell phone from his sailor suit and blocked her phone number from his contacts. “There. Now goodbye forever, Donald Duck. May I never see you again...not even at the grocery store. Hopefully.”

Daisy confidently strided away from Starducks, satisfied and resolute with her decision. Donald, on the other hand, was definitely not.

“No, Daisy, come back! Please, I didn’t mean to offend you. Look, if you want, I’ll apologize to Storkules! Rekindle our friendship! Climb the highest peak in the world! Face off against Cthulhu! Anything just to see your pretty face again.”

But she was gone by the time he gave up on insisting. At this point, a large crowd of passersby had formed to witness the whole scene unfold. They dissolved rapidly when Donald threatened them with his fists, leaving him lonesome in the outdoor patio. Strange, Starducks didn’t close until 5 in the morning. Donald scrutinized his barren surroundings and brooded over the day’s events. 

“Aw phooey, what have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, we conclude on a cliffhanger. I still have yet to draft chapter 3 as I write this, so I might not get that one published until this upcoming Monday. Incidentally, apologies to anyone concerned that Donald's acting very OOC in this story. I promise there's a very good reason as to his uncharacteristic (even for him), irrational anger. And on that note, Dipper out!


	3. A Blast From the Past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me never make a promise ever again. So originally, I had intended to publish this chapter on Monday. As a result of its unplanned, extended length, however, I had to postpone it to today instead. Again, that is my bad. Rather than stating the exact dates of any forthcoming chapters' publications, I will simply predict at what point in the week the upcoming chapter will most likely be published (so like "at the end of this week", "the beginning of next week", etc.). This way, I can avoid further disappointing any of y'all who don't see a new chapter published on the day that I'd promised. With that out of the way, I give you all...chapter 3!

> "'Cause you make my earth quake  
>  Oh, you make my earth quake (Earthquake, ooh)  
>  Riding around, your love be shakin’ me up  
>  And it's making my heart break"  
> 
> 
> \- Tyler, The Creator, "EARFQUAKE"

“Uh, when is Uncle Donald coming back from his date?” wondered Louie Duck aloud in his shared bedroom, hanging from the edge of the upper bunk bed while simultaneously scrolling through Tweeter. His eyes concentrated on the time above his screen. It read 7:33 PM.

“Well, when you consider his past dates have ended really early, due to them ending in complete, astronomical failure, coupled with the fact that most successful dates have been statistically proven to conclude at roughly 8 PM, I’d say he’s returning in exactly...27 minutes!” meticulously calculated Huey Duck with the aid of his pocket calculator.

“27 minutes? I can’t wait any longer than that!” complained Dewey Duck, becoming increasingly restless. He paced the room for a bit when suddenly, an idea materialized within his concussed head. “I say we—”

“No!” yelled Huey and Louie in unison.

“Okay, fine,” acceded Dewey reluctantly as he retreated to his bed. “You guys are no fun”.

The three nephews had learned about Donald’s coffee date with Daisy after they’d overheard his conversation with their mother, Della Duck. After Della caught them in the act (no thanks in part to Dewey’s obnoxious susurrations) the three profusely apologized before comically barraging Donald with questions pertaining to his date. Their luckless uncle would only tell them that it wouldn’t be a “real” date, just a pre-date (whatever that meant), and that he and his date weren’t officially going out...yet. When broached about his date’s identity, he refused to disclose any of her personal information for the time being, but promised them he'd reveal her identity once they went on a real date. Any more incessant begging from them was met with resilience...and threats of punishment, which would include being forbidden from embarking on any high-stakes expeditions. 

Still, this did not deter them from speculating on her identity.

“Maybe it’s Beakley,” Louie suggested to the other two, “She and Donald did almost kiss that one time...”

“Ewww! Seriously, Louie?” remarked Dewey in repulsion, “Beakley’s too old for Uncle Donald. Plus, she’s already been taken by Death.”

“Wait, she’s dead just like Duckworth?” questioned Huey, stupefied.

“I meant as in her and Death being a thing,” expanded Dewey.

“Wait...how would that...and how did you...you know what, we’ll talk about this later,” disregarded Huey with frustration, “Right now, let’s focus on figuring out who Uncle Donald is dating. Let’s see here...hmmm…” In a pensive state, the red-clad duck began writing a checklist of names down on a notepad.

“Oooh, how about Quackfaster?” proposed Louie once more.

The three of them stared at each other back and forth before bursting into paroxysms of laughter.

“Yeah right,” Dewey retorted after composing himself, “Even Donald wouldn’t be desperate enough to go out with that crazy old bird.”

“Well, that’s two names down, and...nine more to go,” Huey declared more so to himself than to his brothers, “Next on the list is Launchpad—”

“Hold up,” Dewey interjected abruptly, “You mean Launchpad McQuack, my best friend in the entire world? What’s he doing there? Did you perhaps, erroneously—?”

“—add him to the list? No; I definitely meant to write his name down” negated Huey unwaveringly, “We have to include every single known eligible bachelor in Duckburg. Excluding family members, of course, because that’s just plain weird. Oh, and they must at least be acquainted with Uncle Donald in some way, shape, or form. An introvert like our uncle would never date a complete stranger he met on a dating site like Flinter. He’d need to befriend his date beforehand. But I digress. Now, Launchpad. What do you guys think? Yea or nay?”

An emotionally drained Donald staggered up the steps leading to the McDuck Manor, in distress over the calamities that had befallen him earlier that day. Granted, he’d gotten inured to the misfortune that plagued him in his day-to-day life. Anyone in his position would have. This felt more daunting than any globe-trotting adventure or treasure hunt he’d partaken in, though. After all, this was a personal matter. He’d recently lost two friends to his unbridled anger. To exacerbate things further, he could not figure out how to regain both their trusts. That would have to be an issue to remediate for another day. Presently, he needed to drink his sorrows away. Preferably with some of Scrooge’s scotch whiskeys stored in that pungent wine cellar of his.

The dismayed duck opened the brown front door and was greeted by the sight of his expectant triplet nephews.

“Oooh, Uncle Donald just came back from his date...with his girlfriend!” Huey, Dewey, and Louie trumpeted in unison, lightly teasing their uncle. The three siblings did not attend to their uncle’s exhausted appearance, instead focusing on barraging with him a number of questions.

“Did you make sure to follow proper dating etiquette?”

“Did she ever try to kiss you, and if so, did  _ you  _ kiss her back?”

“Was the coffee any good? I heard it tastes like over-priced dirt water.”

Huey and Dewey turned to glare at Louie incredulously.

“What? I just wanted to know for future purposes.”

“Kids, I think that’s quite enough,” reprimanded the housekeeper Mrs. Beakley as she emerged from the kitchen, “your uncle can only answer so many frivolous questions. That date must have worn him out pretty good.”

“Yeah, listen to Beakley,” concurred the triplets’ mother, Della Duck, also surfacing from the kitchen “Only one question at a time.” 

To this, Beakley facepalmed. “I’ll go make myself some warm milk with honey, or else I risk losing my sanity.” She retreated silently into the kitchen.

“Okay then, I’ll go first,” declared Huey all haughty, “After all, I am the oldest triplet”.

Dewey and Louie rolled their eyes in vexation.

“I’ll try to keep it simple, Uncle Donald. My question was, how did your date go?”

Donald, who had beforehand kept to himself, now narrowed his eyes at all of them as he mumbled, “Terrible.”

“That’s great, Uncle—wait, what?”

“You heard me,” he snarled this time, “It went really terrible, and I only have myself to blame. Sure, that big palooka Storkules didn’t exactly help by appearing out of duckin’ nowhere and confessing his love for me, but…” Here, a small whimper escaped his throat, “I shouldn’t have snapped at him, since he’s super sensitive and doesn’t take criticism very well. I would know, I used to...and Daisy, oh, you lovely...ugh, I’m such a failure.” 

Della noticed that the kids appeared highly concerned for their Uncle Donald’s wellbeing, to which she explained, “Your uncle has not had a very good day, as you can see, and would probably like to be left alone. So how’s about you kids head to your room and binge a show on Nestflix or something, eh? We’ll call you over whenever it’s time to go to sleep. Sounds good, my little ducklings?”

“What? But I didn’t get to ask my question,” griped Dewey.

“Another day, Dewey,” promised his adventurous mother as she escorted him and the rest of his brothers upstairs, “Right now your uncle is not in the mood for questions about his, ahem, rather disastrous date. So could you do me favor and respect his decision? For me?”

“I can Dewey that!” asserted Dewey. 

“‘Course you can, kiddo,” conceded Della. She then addressed the other children. “Race y’all to your room?”

“You’re on!” they all declared concurrently. 

“Loser has to do all of our chores!” Dewey added rapidly. 

And so they raced all the way to the top of the staircase. Della unsurprisingly won first place, Dewey got second place, Huey the nerd was in third, and Louie came in last (apparently held back by a dime he’d spotted on the staircase). Della congratulated Dewey (and the others for their effort, because what mother wouldn’t?), ushered them into their joint bedroom, and blew them kisses before closing the door. No sooner had the door latched that the triplets gave each other knowing glances.

“We’re Dew-finitely going to spy on Mom and Uncle Donald, right?” Dewey inquired, intrigued at the eventuality of what they could uncover from their conversation

“I’d prefer to use the term ‘eavesdropping’,” corrected Huey tentatively, “I just want to know what’s wrong with Uncle Donald, that’s all.”

“Whatever. Then let’s Dewey some eavesdropping! You in, Louie?”

“You guys go without me,” Louie drawled back, absorbed in his phone, “Once I’ve laid down, there’s no going back.”

“Typical Louie,” Dewey huffed in annoyance, “Let’s go, Huey. Wouldn’t want to miss out on an opportunity to potentially unveil another dark family secret, now would we?”

“Dewey, for the last time...ah, never mind.” Huey banished the thought and trailed behind his younger brother (by only 3 seconds, mind you), shaking his head all the while.

“Now that the kids are out of earshot,” Della imparted to her devastated brother, Donald Duck, “you have to tell me right now what exactly all of...that, was. That whole tangent about your date being ruined, and all.” When her sailor-clad sibling remained unresponsive, Della continued. “Look...I’m your sister, Donald. Sure, I can be annoying and a bit extroverted for your taste. But I’m still family. You can tell me anything that is troubling you, and I’ll stay here to listen, to understand you. Well, try to understand, at least. Just tell me what happened.”

An unnerving stillness preceded her speech, with Donald only lowering at nothing in particular. Finally, though, he related what had happened to her.

“See, what happened was, me and Daisy were at Starducks getting to know each other better and having a really good time together, when Storkules came out of nowhere and declared his love for me. I got mad, since I was in the middle of a date, you know, and ended up berating him, which rightfully upsetted Daisy and led her to abruptly end our date. Now she doesn’t even want to see me anymore, all because I couldn’t control my anger.” He sighed heavily, averting Della’s gaze. “I shouldn’t have hurt Storkules again. ”

Della arced an eyebrow. “‘Again’? What do you mean by ‘again’, Donald?”

“Dumbella,” conveyed Donald in a sardonic tone, “Remember back whenever you, me, and Scrooge ventured out to Ithaquack and met Zeus, Storkules, Serene, all those powerful gods?”

“Yeah, of course,” Della reminisced, “Zeus got so mad at Scrooge for being so much better at everything than him, that he drove all of us away with his lightning powers. Dude had no sportsmanship whatsoever.” She cracked a smile recalling those evocative memories. “Man, those were some good times.”

“Well,” Donald narrated with some agitation, “During our stay there, me and Storkules befriended each other. But we became more than just friends within that timeframe. We became...lovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this in its entirety. As I mentioned previously, this chapter was a lot longer than I'd expected. Once again, I apologize for that. If I had to guess, I'd say the next chapter will be published at the beginning of next week, and will be much more shorter in length.
> 
> Interestingly enough, while scrolling through DuckTales (2017)'s TV Tropes page, I learned that Heracles, whom Storkules is based off of, had numerous male lovers. All of a sudden, his affectionate behavior towards Donald in the series makes much more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes chapter 1 of "Donald Duck's Date With Destiny!" Chapter 2 will be posted something later this week, hopefully. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated and will be taken into consideration.


End file.
